


It's such a sweet temptation

by CallmeVee



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Bechloe Week 2k18, Day One, F/F, It's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca didn't know that all her hate for her roommate could disappear just like that thanks to a certain redhead.Or the Bechloe's Accidental Kiss™ you didn't ask for.





	It's such a sweet temptation

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, BECHLOE WEEK IS HERE!! Day 1 was such a fun thing! Join me for this ride?

“Come on, Mitchell! Just ten more to go,” she mumbled as she kept herself propped on just the tip of her toes and forearms. Her muscles were on fire. Her whole body asking her to stop. And she wished that she could actually kick herself for accepting Stacie’s offer. This wasn’t something Beca was happy about. But again, Stacie had this awful way to turn her into mush and she’d accept whatever request the leggy brunette had.

She wasn’t sure how much of this hell she could handle. Not when who was supposed to join her in this nightmare was talking animatedly with some blondie.

She envied how easily Stacie could socialize without being awkward _at all_. She has a hard feeling that Stacie has some kind of magic power that everything she does turns out being cool. Even the dumbest shit.

 

“Excuse me. You’ve been in that position for a while now. Are you frozen or something?” a voice took Beca out of her trance. Looking up at the owner of such beautiful voice, she lost stability at the realization that it was the redhead she’d been eyeing since she entered the gym half an hour ago.

She felt her cheeks hurt and she wished that teleportation was a real thing. The loud thud couldn’t be muffled by the mat which got the attention of said woman.

“Oh my God, you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you,” she kneeled to eye-level and Beca felt herself getting lost in those baby blues of hers.

 _“You couldn’t even if you tried,”_ Beca thought to herself as she got up, but of course her dumbass self opted to become jelly right then. “I’m okay, thanks.” She accepted the redhead’s hand to stabilize herself.

“You’re newbie, huh?” and the insult she had ready to shoot faded as she saw that cute smile of hers. Why was she such a weak shithead?

“Not new. I just don’t befriend exercise. I was dragged and abandoned by an asshole,” she then looked to Stacie who was a few feet away from them talking with the blonde.

“Stace?” the redhead asked giggling. “She has the toner for-“

“A what?” Beca arched her eyebrows at the foreign word.

“Oh, umm... Stacie likes Aubrey,” she clarified. “Like _really_. She has it bad for her. It’s normal to see her work her charm since her sexual self-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Red.” Beca didn’t need to know. She had enough sharing her place with Hot Legs.

“I’m Chloe, by the way,” she laughed and Beca was already whipped for this chick.

“Beca,” she then shook the hand that was extended to her. And oh boy, the softness of her skin was something she could easily fall for.

“So Beca, wanna team up? I could use the company,” Chloe asked sheepishly.

“Umm, sure. What you up for now?” Beca checked the clock on the wall.

“Abs,” Chloe sat on the mat Beca was occupying some minutes ago. “Keep my feet in place?”

“Sure. Bring it on,” Beca smiled as she secured her hands on Chloe’s feet as the redhead started to raise her upper body.

 

And it was now that she got to know this interesting redhead that Beca forgot about her hate towards Stacie. Chloe seemed to be a great company and the fact that the girl had good taste in music was a huge rise in her score. A little way too bubbly for Beca’s liking, but great nonetheless.

 

“Come on, Becs. You can do it!” Chloe laughed as she rested her arms on Beca’s propped knees.

“Dude, my interior is on fire,” Beca spoke with difficulty as she tried to sit for what seemed like the hundredth time. She shouldn’t have let Chloe convince her to do abs.

“Don’t be a baby. 10 more and you’re done for the day,” Chloe encouraged her as she kept the mental count.

“I’m no baby,” Beca used the boost of the movement to smack the redhead’s arm who just laughed.

“Okay, okay. Just keep going,” Chloe rested her chin on her arms which, given the position, gave her the perfect angle to the brunette’s face.

 

Beca didn’t know how to concentrate when those huge baby blues scrutinized her every move. She tried to look behind the redhead or to close her eyes to try and even her breath. But it was as if an external force made her stare at Chloe’s eyes. Every time she got to sit, she would get lost in those orbs for just a second. And maybe she could get used to workout if she got that megawatt smile each time she came face to face with Chloe.

That is until her lips came in contact with Chloe’s in a miscalculated movement.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Beca panicked at what just happened.

“No, no. My bad,” Chloe seemed to come back from the trance and she rushed to put distance between their bodies. “I shouldn’t have lent that close,”

“Yeah…” somehow, Beca couldn’t seem to stop staring at Chloe and it was like all her senses told her to run and to don’t look back but her body was unable to comply. She just sat there in a gaze contest with the redhead. None of them dared to break their eyes apart.

And it was as if that exact external force acted like a magnet between them because both girls seemed to lean closer to each other absent-mindedly. No place for second thoughts as their heads stopped just a few inches apart asking for permission. Beca could feel Chloe’s hot breath on her and vice versa. Her heartbeat increased noticeably and her whole body just begged her to close the distance. But her brain told her to get up and run.

But when she saw Chloe licking her lips and her blue eyes darkening, she opted to give up and closed the distance. A smile tugging at her lips as Chloe reciprocated the kiss. And she leaned even closer as she felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her neck.

 

“Come with me for a coffee?” Chloe asked when she parted for oxygen.

“You don’t lose time. Do you?” Beca smirked.

“Not when I’m optimistic,” Chloe winked and Beca couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

“Lead the way, Red.”


End file.
